No Turning Back
by ember-chan
Summary: Lost. Utterly and completely confused. Four girls are transported far away from home, getting separated along the way. Now, they have to find eachother and destroy the force that brought them here. Pairings pending, summary sucks. R&R plz!
1. A sleepover with a disastrous twist

**Yes…another story. So sue me. This one is the best planned out so far…I've sincerely progressed with my writing skills, and I hope you enjoy this story, while I work on the writer's block I have for everything else I've ever written =_=. Anyways…an extra long chapter to get us started, let me know what you think, ne? ;3**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and deep, large, golden eyes silently searched through her friend's video game collection, frowning. Where was it?

"Gabbs, where's the game??" Veronica asked impatiently, sifting through the many cases.

"It should be right there…" Gabriella rolled her eyes while responding. To even think a game would be out of place. Pshhh…the very thought. She was much too organized for that.

"Hmm…I know, try INSIDE the playstation!" Sarah cut in sarcastically. She tied her long black back into a loose ponytail, fully exposing her playful hazel eyes. From beside her, Tressa sighed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Tressa was distantly examining the roof in boredom. Her dirty-blonde hair elegantly draped over her shoulders, while her blue eyes tried to keep track of the dots on the ceiling.

To her surprise, she actually did find the game she was looking for inside the playstation.

"Alright! Gabbs, get your butt over here! It's time to throw down in Ultimate Ninja 3!!

Gabriella shook a thin hand through her reddish-brownish hair, while rolling her muddy-brown eyes at her friend's antics again.

"You're just going to lose again…" She muttered, grabbing a controller and plopping on the couch. Smirking, Veronica sat down beside her, also clutching a controller.

"Oh…we'll see about that." She said suspiciously. Sarah and Tressa, willingly playing the part of spectators, broke into the vast supply of junk food they had ready in Gabriella's finished basement.

"Naruto, Ultimate Ninja Three!" Veronica yelled along with the voice coming from the TV. Gabbs, trying to resist the urge to facepalm, simply stared at her friend incredulously while Veronica enthusiastically started up the game on 'two-player mode'. Snickering among themselves, Sarah and Tressa quietly started making bets on the outcome on the battle.

"…I say, V wins this one." Tressa whispered into Sarah's ear. The latter shook her head disbelievingly.

"Pshh…No way. I think Veronica's one..once. In…ever. Gabbs just has more experience with this game. If it were any other game…V would have her beat. Here's the exception." She finished, gesturing towards the TV screen, where Veronica and Gabriella had already started to choose their characters.

Tressa shrugged, and decided to wait out the fight. Veronica had secretly told her that she had been practicing all week for this night. She was much too determined to beat Gabriella once and for all.

"Alright, I'll go with…Gaara." Gabbs decided, selecting her character.

"Sand ninja, eh?" Veronica said skeptically. She observed the selection of characters for another moment, until…

"Fine…I guess I'll stick with…Temari then. It'll be clash of the siblings! Dun dun dunnnn…" Gabbs rolled her eyes and pressed the start button, waiting for the screen to load. Tressa leaned towards Sarah to whisper once again.

"Who the hell is 'Gaara' and 'Temari'?" She asked, cluelessly. She was the only one who didn't watch the series among the group of friends. Veronica and Sarah defined 'Narutard', while Gabbs was slowly growing out of the series….the traitor.

"Gaara is the red-haired guy. In the series, he is one of the strongest ninja, and controls sand. Temari is the blonde with four ponytails. She uses a fan to control wind attacks. She's strong…but not as strong as Gaara. I don't know why Veronica didn't pick a stronger character…but anyways, Gaara and Temari are brother and sister. Temari's 15, while Gaara's 13. They're from the Sand village." Tressa nodded appreciatively, only really understanding half of what Sarah said.

Wouldn't Temari be stronger? She was older anyways…But then again, Gaara was a guy…

She shook her head, disposing of those thoughts. She knew firsthand that you didn't have to be old, nor male to be strong. The living proof of that was sitting not too far away from her.

'_Veronica…'_

Veronica was a year younger than the rest of them. She was also the most athletic, smartest, talented, shortest, and strongest, both mentally and physically. The thing was…she had some problems, and little things holding her back. For one, she suffered from depression. While it didn't always show, she was suffering nearly all the time. Outwards, she could seem like the brightest, most positive person in the world. However, the group of friends knew better.

Also, her IQ put her at a disadvantage. She admitted several times to be completely baffled by other people's ways of thinking, and just how…stupid they were. She had already skipped a grade, and been put in all AP courses. Getting on the honor role…and being representative for her school at many events…she didn't have an easy life.

She was also highly aggressive, and very over-protective of her younger siblings. The other three girls had never experienced that feeling of needing to protect someone, all being only children.

But…due to her over protectiveness, she got into many fights. Mostly all physical. The thugs she fought with usually skipped the verbal assaults, knowing all too well that she had the ability to outsmart anyone when it came to yelling fights.

Tressa constantly worried about her friend…Veronica didn't accept help from anyone…She had been to many psychologists…and they all failed at helping her. She was just…beyond the average human.

Tressa adverted her attention to Gabriella, who they affectionately called 'Gabbs'. Gabriella had a pretty decent life…Both parents led successful careers…She was well off…quite kind…always willing to learn…but quite the opposite of Veronica. She wasn't very physically strong…though she was abnormally strong for her build. While Veronica had an athletic build, she was still at an average weight. Gabbs however, was ridiculously skinny. Having an extreme metabolism, it seemed near impossible for her to gain weight.

Gabbs wasn't smart…and wasn't dumb. She was in between. Average grades…average classes. There wasn't anything that stood out too much about her. However, once you got to know her, you got to see how kind and caring she really was. She had a knack for creativity, which was one area Veronica lacked in.

Gabriella at the moment was staring at the screen in disbelief as she frantically clicked buttons. What was happening? Tressa didn't know…she was much too distracted at the moment. Instead, she focused on Sarah.

Sarah was nearly on the same level as Veronica when it came to sports, and athletic activities, while Tressa and Gabbs were a little behind in that area…

Sarah was smart too. Not in AP classes like Veronica, she was still quite intelligent for her age, and participated in many extra-curricular activities. She had a great sense of adventure, and while her school smarts weren't incredible like Veronica, she had the most amazing street smarts. Out of the group of four, she had the best potential to go far in life, along with Veronica, who's stupendous common sense was confused as street smarts.

Sarah was very outgoing. She had her depressive moments…but who didn't?

She was a rabid writer and artist, and enjoyed living life to the fullest. She was as protective over her friends as Veronica was over her siblings. She got into a lot of fights…but didn't get suspended like Veronica had on many occasions. Her strength also came close to Veronica. Veronica had special training in that area however; otherwise Sarah would have surpassed her.

Then…herself. Tressa looked into her lap as she tried to define her traits and characteristics…and how she fit into the group. She was the only one who didn't like anime and video games…but they were all still extremely close.

Tressa was at about the same level as Gabbs when it came to school. She just didn't enjoy things like art and reading as much. The one thing that separated her from the rest of her friends were her looks. While not especially bright, strong, or talented like Sarah and Veronica, Tressa was beautiful. She had curves in all the right places, and was exceptionally developed for a 14 year old girl. She had a gift of making nearly every outfit look good, and her natural charm made it easy for her to get along with others.

Gabbs jumped up in triumph as Veronica ran out of health, making Tressa jump out of her thoughts.

"SIT BACK DOWN; IT'S A BEST 2 OUT OF 3 BATTLE DUMBASS". Yes…Veronica was also slightly competitive, but it was true, it was a 2 out of 3 match, as instructed by how the vs mode they were playing worked.

Not sharing much of the interest Sarah was showing in the Naruto video game, as she sat on the edge of her seat, staring avidly at the TV screen, Tressa instead distracted herself with thinking about her friends and their personalities once again.

Going back to herself…She was the girly one of the group, as well as the only one that would be categorized as…the popular prep type. Of course, she wasn't a prep…but if you gave her the time of day…

Tressa looked back over at Sarah. Sarah would be…One of the outgoing types…though not prep or girly…she would probably be 'stereotyped' as…tomboy perhaps?...No, that wasn't right…

Sarah could probably fit into any high-school stereotype…except anything bitchy or girly.

AS for Gabbs…she would be…average. There wasn't any stereotype to define her really. While she had expressed an interest in Goth style…she just wouldn't be able to cut it…

Tressa took a look over at Veronica, who was concentrating intently on the video game.

Veronica…could fit into a few groups. Jocks, not really…though highly athletic, and being captain of a sports team on more than one occasion, she just wasn't…that type of person. Tomboy, yes. Goth…yeah, probably. Skater…yeah.

Shaking those thoughts away, Tressa pretended to pay attention to the video game. It looked like Veronica and Gabbs both had chosen new characters, as Tressa didn't recognize them at all. She hated stereotypes…but she had been randomly distracted, who could blame her?

"Hey, Sarah. What characters are they using now?" Tressa asked, nudging the friend sitting beside her.

"Oh. Gabbs is using Kisame, the fish-lookin' dude. Kisame's from an evil organization trying to a certain extent…'rule the world'. The organization is called 'Akatsuki' and are easily recognized by their black cloaks with red clouds." She said, pointing to the screen. "They're S-ranked criminals…so, very strong and dangerous rogue ninja. V is playing as Tsunade. Tsunade is one of the three legendary sannin…the sannin are a group of three extremely powerful ninja from the leaf village. Tsunade's the only female among them, but she's also probably the strongest of them…maybe. She is also the fifth hokage, who is the leader of the leaf village. Though, she doesn't get that title until after the chunin exams…"

Tressa nodded, once again, not fully understanding. She was thankful that Sarah was such a patient person. Veronica probably would've just snapped at her for asking such 'stupid questions'.

Veronica started making loud noises of excitement as she jumped to her feet, her fingers becoming a blur as she did a killer combo attack.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! TAKE THAT GABBS, YOU ARE UNDEFEATED NO MORE!" Gabbs paled, staring at the screen in disbelief. Veronica…beat her? How as that possible? Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 was the ONE thing she was better at…

"Not yet…There's still one more round!" She scowled, as the character select screen came back up. Gabbs, looking deadly serious, selected a character by the name of 'Orochimaru' while Veronica paused for a second before choosing 'Kakashi'. While they started battling it out, Tressa leaned towards Sarah once more.

"Sarahhhhh…Who're they?" She asked, boredly. Not especially interested in anime, she wasn't exactly ecstatic about her position.

"Well, Gabbs is playing as Orochimaru. I suppose he's the 'bad guy' of the series, or…one of them anyways. He's another one of the legendary sannin. He's kind of creepy, and has a strange fetish for snakes and young boys. During the chunnin exams, he tried to destroy the leaf village, and killed the third hokage in the process. He's the only character close to immortality.

"As for Veronica, she's playing as Kakashi, the silver-haired, perverted jounin on the leaf village. Jounin is one of the highest ranks you can get, and Kakashi is renowned for his strength. He has something called a 'sharingan' eye, which can decipher an opponents moves, and copy them. He's the teacher to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, who are the main characters of the series."

Tressa smiled and nodded in appreciation, before settling back and watching the on going fight intently.

It took a few minutes, until…

"YESSSSS!!! FINALLY, AT LAST!!! I WIN AGAIN!!!!" Veronica cheered, jumping to her feet. Gabbs hung her head in disappointment as the TV screen vividly showed Veronica's victory. Tressa gave Sarah a cocky smile, "Heh…aren't you glad we didn't bet money?" Sarah shook her head in disbelief and laughed at Veronica's actions. She was being way out of character at the moment…

"OI! Calm down, and come eat some junk!" Sarah struggled out through her giggling. Not wasting any time, both Gabbs and Veronica went over to the other two, grabbing some sugary snacks along the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh sure, it appeared to be a great night. They decided to watch the first episode of Naruto once Gabbs' parents told them to shut up. So, at around 2 in the morning, they all slouched on the couches in the basement, and watched the DVD season.

Every so often, one of them would explain something to Tressa, who was completely lost at the concept of a 'nine-tailed fox'. Laughing their heads off, none of them noticed the strange screen overtaking the video.

"Hello girls~" A cheery voice came from the speakers. They all snapped their heads towards the TV, eyes growing in surprise as Naruto, Mizuki, and Iruka disappeared. Instead, there was a blank white screen, with a disembodied voice.

"Ah good! Now that I have all your attention…I have a little experiment I'd wish to conduct~.." The male voice was about to go on when Veronica got to her feet, as Tressa, pale as a sheet, huddled near Sarah and Gabbs in fear. Gabbs looked as though she had seen a ghost, and was shaking with fright, while Sarah slowly got to her feet, eyes wide, staying behind Veronica.

"OI! You…creepy disembodied voice…WHAT THE HELL???" Veronica shrieked, briskly walking towards the screen, not really knowing what to do from there.

"Please…calm down, Veronica-chan. I'm just about to explain~ Now, here's my experiment: To see if it is possible to connect people from two completely different universes." Veronica froze, looking fearful for one of the first times since her friends had met her.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" She yelled jabbing a finger into the screen.

"Now you listen to me, buddy! I don't know who the fuck you are, what you want, or how the HELL you're talking to us through a FUCKING TV, but you can just go FUCK OFF and get the HELL out of our lives! And if YOU don't, I swear to Jashin, I will fucking PWN YOUR ASS." She shrieked, seething with anger.

At her outburst, Sarah paled and nearly felt like laughing. Veronica didn't make empty threats…and she had never seen her this angry. Whoever this guy was, he was going to be hunted down…

Tressa and Gabbs still shaking with terror, slowed down a bit as Veronica started standing up to the disembodied voice. Veronica would always look out for them…and she would simply MURDER whoever was putting her friends through so much fear. With Sarah's assistance, of course.

At her outburst, the voice laughed, "Now now…let's not get violent and foul-mouthed…though I know how much you love to be aggressive, Veronica-chaaaaan. And besides, how could you possibly get to me, I'm in a whole other dimension!..Unless…Are you suggesting you want to go along with my experiment and come here?"

"FUCK NO" Veronica and Sarah both screamed at the TV.

"Hmmm…I'll pretend that I didn't hear that, thanks for volunteering! Remember, the only way to get back is if you find me~"

"FUCK NO GET YO' PATHETIC ASS BACK ON THAT SCREEN MAN, I AIN'T GOING NOWHERE!!!!" Veronica screeched, trying really hard not to punch the TV.

"Whoops~ Too late…I already pressed the button~ I'll be seeing you around, girls…or not." The voice faded away, laughing whole-heartedly, while Veronica seethed.

"That squirmy little fucker, I swear…"

"Veronica, watch out!" Tressa yelled, cutting her off. While Veronica had turned her head in distaste, a blinding white light had taken over the TV and…came out of it. Veronica's head snapped up, her eyes wide with surprise, the scowl never leaving her face.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?? Everyone stay back!! Get into the cellar and STAY THERE. Or better yet…get upstairs, and get the fuck out!" She faced the white, while slowly backing away, while her friends made desperate attempts to get upstairs.

Suddenly, blinding rays shot out of the TV in four different directions, hitting each of them square in the chest.

Before Veronica or anyone else could swear at the top of their lungs, they all collapsed to the floor, darkness taking over…as the white lights disappeared, leaving nothing…they had touched behind.

Not even the girls.

~*~*~*~*~

Veronica POV

'_Ughh…what the fuck? Where am I?' _I briefly looked around, vaguely recognizing my surroundings.

_'Unn…Hey, this place looks sort of familiar…Déjà vu, baby…Just where have I seen-' _I froze.

…

I blinked. Several times. My surroundings remained the same.

"Ho. Ly. CRAP!!!!" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

There was no effing way.

This had to be a dream.

WHAT THE HELL.

How come I was in fucking KONOHA?!?!?!

Gabriella POV

"Ouchieee…my poor bum" I groaned, sitting up while rubbing my backside. Just where in shinigami's name was I anyways?

"OI! You there, who are you??"

I turned to see someone I very much did not know.

"Who, uh, me? Sorry Mister, I was brought up not to talk to strangers." The man seemed familiar…

Wait.

WHAT THE HELL.

I recoiled in shock, jumping to my feet.

"Y-you..!" He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck confidently.

"So you know me, eh? Don't act too shocked kid, it really is me! Tazuna, the legendary bridge builder!"

…

Well isn't this a surprising turn of events.

I paled several shades and collapsed on the spot from exhaustion.

Sarah POV

'_Unfamiliar surroundings…check. Sore back, and body in general…check. Nearby forest…check. Totally alone with no sense of where I am…check. This outta' be a bitch to get out of.' _

I stood up groaning and stretching, observing my surroundings. They seemed vaguely nostalgic…but whatever.

I looked around, frowning. There was absolutely no sign of civilization, or any signs of people. Not to mention my friends were missing. Looks like I had to find them, too…

Grawr.

"Oh well, I always say I wish something exciting would happen so I can go on some sort of epic adventure…Here's my chance, I guess." Just as I was about to take a step towards the vast forest before me, a strong firm hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me back, while something cold and solid was pressed against my neck.

"Don't move" An emotionless voice said from behind me. Of course I wouldn't move, I was too busy being frozen with fear.

"Now…how did you find here?" The voice asked. Wait a second…I knew that voice!

…

Wait.

…

No effing way.

…

Oh, I was so fucking screwed.

Tressa POV

I could hear voices and sounds of life around me. But, I couldn't see anything.

..Was I blind?!?!?!? Oh man oh man oh man…

Wait.

Ohh..My eyes were closed. Silently cursing my stupidity, I slowly opened them, seeing three…strange looking people standing over me, observing me curiously.

"Oh, look, she's waking up!" A blonde-haired girl said. A red haired boy grunted and started walking away, while a guy with…purple face paint? Started poking me in the arm.

"Ugh…stop poking me…dude." I said, grudgingly sitting up while rubbing my eyes. I looked around and didn't see anything familiar…but damn, was it hot out.

"Ehh…Where the hell am I?" The blonde chick laughed while the…purple make up cat-man answered.

"Moron. You're just outside of the Sand Village. I'm assuming you collapsed of dehydration?"

Wait. Sand Village?...What the hell is 'Sand Village'?...Definitely didn't learn about this place in Geography…

Wait. How the hell did I get here anyways? And where was Veronica? And Gabbs? And Sarah?

…Well shit, this didn't look good...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well…there you have it. Over 3000 words…okay, so maybe it wasn't that long, but I think it was pretty good for a prologue. **

**Anyways, I do have a *few* pairings already decided…but I need more. They can be canon, or OC. I don't care! So…let me know. **

**In case you're interested for future reference…**

**There's will definitely be GaaraXOC going on. That's the one pairing I'm 100% decided on. Maybe some KibaXOC…and then possibly some SasukeXOC, ShikamaruXOC, and/or KankuroXOC. **

**And…something else I was thinking about was DeidaraXOC. I'm not sure…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed that first chapter! Let me know what you think! Good or bad ;3**

**~ember-chan**


	2. Fake Names and Tales of Survival

Veronica POV

After watching Naruto for so long…how could I NOT recognize the gates I was standing just outside of? Just to make sure I was hallucinating or sleeping…I pinched my arm.

"OW…damn I pinch painfully…" I muttered, rubbing the new red spot on my arm. So…in that 5 seconds…I had established I was indeed inside a fictional anime…and I had no way of leaving…

…

Where the hell was everyone else? Blinking, I scanned the area around me…no one. WAIT! Someone…oh…much too tall to be any of my friends..but wait…Jounin vest! Aw crap, this didn't look good.

I figured, if this really was Naruto…the guy approaching me must be a ninja…so it would be kind of useless to run away. Instead, I just stood there, formulating a plan in my head.

"Oi! You there! You got your passport?" The somewhat famliar person said as he reached me…wait a second…Hayate?

"Um..passport? Oh geez…I don't think I have it…" I lied, pretending to search my pockets. He gave me a skeptical look, and crossed his arms.

"Where are you from?" He asked firmly. I froze…I was from…Canada?...Yeah, that wouldn't work…

"Well I'm from the Leaf Village, of course! I was just taking a stroll through the forest out of boredom…You know, exploring the lands! I'm hoping to become a genin soon, so…I thought some experience would do me well…"

Did I forget to mention I'm a compulsive liar? Yeah…and I'm damn good at it too.

"So you're in the academy, eh?...You sure don't look like a ninja…" He said, looking my clothes up and down. Upon a quick inspection, I found I was wearing the same clothes as when that freaky TV guy showed up…wait a second…

"THAT FUCKER; SO THIS IS WHAT HE MEANT, OH I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." I burst out in rage. Hayate blinked and gave me a suspicious look…damn my random angry outbursts.

"Umm…something suddenly came to mind…sorry. And, well…this isn't my ninja outfit! Just some clothes I bought and liked…they're hella comfy, just not something I would wear on a ninja mission…" I was wearing faded jeans with a baseball jersey over a long-sleeved black shirt. My school team's uniform. That's when…I realized I wasn't wearing shoes. Who wears shoes in the basement of their friend's houses?

…

Hayate appeared to notice this too.

"…Why are you only wearing socks?" …lie lie lie lie, come on…think of a lie!

"Hmm…good question. See, while I was in the forest, this weird…animal started chasing me. My shoes weren't on very well, so they flew off. After a while, the animal was gone, but I didn't think it was a good idea to go back and find my shoes…" Ohh yeah…the fraud master is in the house.

Still giving me a skeptical look, he nodded but continued the questioning.

"You're telling me you're a ninja in training…That ran away from a woodland creature?" I nearly shot myself on the spot.

"Uhh…what can I say? I'm not that fond of animals…" Pshh…yeah right. I'm probably the only non-ninja who would take on a mountain lion.

"Okay…fine, you can get by…What's your name though?" …Veronica wasn't very 'Japanese' so…

"I'm V-Veiko…Veiko Tsunami. Also called 'V' for short." I said, not forgetting to leave out my nickname my friends occasionally used.

Sighing, he nodded and stepped aside for me to enter the village. With a small, nervous smile, I _bolted _through the gates, trying to get as far away from his and his suspicions as I could. Once I started to get tired, I stopped, observing the area around me.

I was in the middle of a crowded street, people bustling around me. Once again, the building and shops seemed familiar, but I still had absolutely no idea where I was. Looking up to the sky, I judged it was around…4 pm maybe?

…

Well that didn't help with anything. As of now, I was totally LOST in a separate DIMENSION without any knowledge of where my FRIENDS were, with no money, resources, shelter or…anything. I just had myself. Myself was pretty smart, but…I was hungry, and you need money for food.

I also needed the ability to hunt down my friends…and that TV guy so I could kick his ass…Scowling, I decided it was best to go to the Hokage's mansion to see what information I could pick up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gabriella's POV

Sniffing the air, I slowly came back to consciousness…wait…When was I ever unconscious?

I slowly opened my eyes and felt something moist on my head…A wet towel?

Upon even further inspection, I found that I was lying on something…soft, and a blanket was covering me. Just what the hell happened?

"Mom! She's awake!" An annoying little kid yelled to no one. Wait a second…annoying little kid? That was Inari!

…So that guy wasn't lying…he really did bring us to another dimension…

Cool.

Wait..no not cool! Where was everyone else? And what would happen to my family and the rest of my friends??

I shot up, the wet cloth falling on my lap. "I need to find V!" Why V of all people? Simple. Once I found her, it would be easy to find everyone else. If I knew V, she was already digging up something to find the rest of us, and hunt down the guy that brought us here in the first place.

Also, once I found her, I'd be safe. If she was strong in our world…I could only imagine in the Naruto world.

Or…if nothing else, she had a chance of standing up to a ninja, meanwhile…without her, I was toast. She also had the most common sense, and would be useful to get out of any tricky situations…

"Who's V?" Inari asked from beside me, making me jump out of my thoughts.

"V…V is my friend…I don't know where she is though…" I said…I didn't know where any of my friends were…and I was…completely…lost.

I couldn't help it…I started crying. I quietly lowered my head into my hands and began to sob. Inari looked at me sadly and started calling for his mom.

"Mom! The girl's awake, and something's wrong!" The girl…I couldn't remember her name, came running into whatever room I was in. She kneeled down beside me and patted my back.

"it's okay…What's wrong? We might be able to help you" I just shook my head, and struggled to hold back the rest of my tears…Would Veronica or Sarah be crying? No. That's why they were so strong.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said rubbing my eyes, managing to prevent anymore tears form leaking out. Staying silent for another minute to make sure I had completely calmed down, I took a deep breath to explain.

"I-I'm not really sure why or how I got here…but let's just say my home is really far away. I was with 3 of my friends…but I don't know where they are…and…and I have to find them!" I said, tears threatening to spill over again.

The mother looked at me sympathetically. "What's your name?" she asked kindly. I froze…'Gabriella' wouldn't cut it in the Naruto world. I'd go with the name of one of my OC's…

"I'm Tsuki. Tsuki…Yami" She nodded kindly.

"Alright Tsuki. I'm Tsunami, and this is my son Inari. The man who brought you here was my father Tazuna, but he had to leave for business…he's a bridge builder! Anyways…I suppose…you can stay here until we can find one of your friends or something…" She said, giving Inari a look. Inari nodded, and I froze. That easy…I had gotten a place to stay? I couldn't help it, a wide smile broke out on my face.

"L-Live here? Really? You're willing to give me a place to stay?...Thank you soooooo much!" I said gleefully. Tsunami chuckled and stood up.

"It won't be completely free…I'm afraid I'll have to put you up to some chores, but that'll wait until you're better…for now, I was busy making dinner. Why don't you and Inari get acquainted?" She suggested, before leaving the room.

I looked at Inari awkwardly, not really having anything to say to the little…anime character.

"So…who's this V person, and why do you want to find her?" He said, crossing his legs next to the futton they had set me on.

"Well…V is one of the three friends who were with me, but…I have no idea where she is…nor do I have any idea where any of my friends are. The thing is…out of all my friends, V is the strongest. In more ways than one." I explained, looking at Inari kindly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well…V is very athletic, and very smart. She gets into a lot of fights…but never gets hurt because she's so strong, she can beat anyone! And she's so smart…I know she can come up with a plan to get us back home. Besides that…she will probably also be the best at finding my other friends, Tressa and Sarah." Inari gave me a weird look.

"Man…your friends have some pretty weird names…" I froze…oh yeah…the japanese thing.

"Well…umm…those are their nicknames! We all have really strange nicknames…like mine's Gabbs! And V…that's obviously a nickname, who names their child V?" Inari laughed and nodded.

"Anyways…" I said sighing, "If I know V…which I do very well, she's already trying to figure out a way to find us, and get us back home. She's just…bold like that. That's why I want to find her first. Not only will I be able to find everyone else faster…but I'll be safer. Out of all of us, she's the only one with a ghost of a chance of standing up to a ninja…she's ridiculously strong for her age…and height." Inari nodded, also sighing.

However, before either of them thought of something else to talk about, Tsunami's motherly voice drifted into the room. "Dinner's ready~!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah POV

I knew that voice…oh how I knew that voice. I never feared that voice…but right about now I was pretty much shitting myself in terror.

_Itachi Uchiha. _

"I swear…I have no idea how I got here! I know just about as much as you do! A few minutes ago I was with my friends, and then…all I can remember is this weird…voice…And then V started freaking out and swearing…then there was darkness, and I woke up here!" I said, trying to keep the edge of panic out of my voice.

The grip around my neck and mouth tightened.

'What's your name?" Itachi growled. I gulped, the blade, which I found to be a kunai, was going to cut my neck any second…and I wasn't a very big fan of blood…

"I'm Lumiko. Lumiko Fugisaka. Lumi for short." I said quickly, saying the first name off the top of my head. Like I was going to give my real name to the psycho holding a knife to my neck…

There was a grunt from behind me, and the scenery flickered, changing to a dark cave.

I knew this place.

And this place wasn't good for a normal non-ninja girl to be.

"Itachi, you have the intruder?" A cold voice came from the darkness. A could feel Itachi give a stiff nod, while he continued to keep a firm grip on me.

"She doesn't seem to have much power…and I doubt she's a ninja at all. She seems absolutely…weak and useless."

That got me.

"OI! Who are you calling weak and useless?!?!?!? If V were here, she'd kick your ass for that!! But…seeing as she's not here…I'll kick your ass for that!! Get your ass out in front of me you shithead!!"

I screamed, struggling against his hold. To my surprise, he released me, his sharingan eyes wide.

"Itachi, what was that, hn?" A newer voice said. Noting the 'hn' at the end of the sentence, I knew immediately that it was Deidara.

Itachi gave me a dirty look. "What village are you from?" He growled lowly. Wait wait wait…How the hell did he make the jump from 'She's not a ninja and therefore weak and useless' to 'What ninja village is she from'??

"I'm not from a village. I'm a random wanderer." I snapped, still edgy about his 'weak' comment.

Itachi then turned and faced upwards, It was then when I noticed the 9 dark, towering pillars, a burry figure standing on each of them.

"She…might be a ninja. There was a huge surge in her chakra just now, and a shock ran through her body, causing me to release her. From what I can tell, she might be a lightning manipulator."

W-what?? Me, a lightning manipulator? Yeah-RIGHT and pigs fly!

I would've laughed at the ridiculousness of that idea, if my predicament weren't so grim.

"I see…a spy perhaps?...We'll question her later, take care of her…Itachi." Take care of me, wh-

I understood what the voice meant as Itachi's head met the pressure point in my neck, knocking me into the realm of unconsciousness once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tressa POV

"Uhh…dehydration. Sure." I said, slowly getting to my feet. I eyed the three of them curiously…They seemed familiar, but…

Whatever.

"Who are you anyways?" the blonde one asked.

"Hm? I'm Tressa Rei…" I stopped before I could finish saying my last name. (Reiko) I suddenly remembered where I had seen the red head and blonde one before.

The video game Veronica and Gabbs were playing earlier.

…

The Naruto game.

Was I in Naruto???

"Where are you from?" The guy with purple face paint asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Me? Um…I'm not sure…" They obviously wouldn't know where Canada was. But…I just couldn't think of any fake places…Man, I wished I watched Naruto when Veronica had told me to.

"You mean…you don't know where you're from?" The red haired one asked suspiciously. I couldn't quite remember his name…but Gabbs had used him in the first battle.

"Uhh…yeah. Actually…I'm kind of curious how I got here. I'm not the type to randomly treck through the desert." I said, not fully lying.

"Oh wait!" Temari looked at me curiously.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen any other randomly passed out girls? I was with 3 of my friends…at least…I think I was."

I said, scratching my chin. I couldn't be sure, everything was just…a blur. Why the hell was I in the middle of the desert anyways?

"You're the only one to come near the gates in the past 24 hours. You set off a silent alarm and we were sent to check it out." The red-haired one answered quietly, before turning and walking away.

"Come on guys, let's head back to the village…you come too, Tressa." purple-face dude said, following behind red-haired guy. After a reassuring glance from the blonde chick, I followed behind them. However, getting tired of giving them crappy nicknames, I spoke up asking for their names.

"Who are you guys, anyways?" Red guy scoffed, but cat-man was nice enough to answer.

"I'm Kankuro. The girl is Temari, and this is Gaara." He said, pointing to his siblings as he introduced them. I simply nodded, and nervously smiled. Those names definitely rang a bell, there was no question they were the characters from the game.

I followed them through a huge pair of stone ledges, wondering where the heck we were going. I would've asked, but…Man, that red haired kid was scaring the crap out of me.

I followed them into the…'sand village' and MAN was it weird. The buildings weren't modern…the people were strange…and everything was DIFFERENT.

I felt strangely out of place. What was I wearing, you may ask? I was wearing mini-shorts and a tank top. And was quite thankful for it too, the heat was killing me. We kept passing people in long robes…how were they putting up with it??

I followed them through a maze of strange looking buildings, until we reached one that stood out above the rest. It was bigger, much more…elegant, and had the 'feel' of power to it. Man, just when I thought things couldn't get worse.

I decided I'd talk to Temari. I had picked her out as the nicest one among the group…or maybe I was drawn to her because she was the only other female. I walked a bit closer to her before whispering, "Hey…Temari. Where are we going?"

"We're going to see the Kazekage. It's not everyday a random person shows up outside the village, not knowing how they got there." She answered plainly, continuing to stare ahead. I scrunched up my nose in confusion.

"What the hell is a 'Kazekage'?" I asked bewildered. Kankuro and Temari froze, while Gaara slowed down for a second before continuing on.

"Y-You don't know who the kazekage is?" Kankuro asked, slowly turning around to face me.

"What the hell is a 'Kazekage'??" I repeated, getting slightly annoyed. Maybe Veronica was starting to rub off on me.

"Kazekage…is the leader of the sand village. He's the strongest ninja out of everyone." Temari said, eyes wide.

"And it'd do you damn good to show some respect. Call him 'Lord Kazekage' or 'Kazekage-sama' at all times. He doesn't take kindly to outsiders." Temari instructed, as she and Kankuro began walking again, Kankuro still watching me curiously.

…

I still didn't understand what the hell a 'Kazekage-sama' was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Veronica 'Veiko' POV

It wasn't hard to find the hokage mansion. Due to the fact that the mansion was…huge. And bright red and yellow. Did the people who built it have any sense? It practically screamed, "Come attack here first! I'm big and multi-colored, therefore must be important!" Heck, if I were an enemy, giant bright places is where I'd strike first.

…Whatever. I focused on getting to the rather huge building for starters…then worked on getting in. If anyone had information on how people from another dimension were popping into Konoha…The Hokage would. And he also just might have locations on the rest if my friends.

No one was around…odd. After a short period of wandering around, I got to the place I recognized as the Hokage's office. Except…it was neat. Tsunade must not be here yet. Looking around, I tip-toed my way over to the desk and started randomly ruffling through some papers…nothing. Well…nothing related to me or the others anyways. Just some random mission reports…etcetera. Scowling, I went to randomly open a few of the desk drawers…also…nothing-of interest.

Sighing, and inwardly complaining about what a waste of time this was, I decided to leave…That was, until I was stopped at the door to the office by yet another familiar voice.

"And what were you doing in my office, young lady?" Aw crap…caught by the hokage. How pathetic…this is the guy who couldn't beat Orochimaru for god's sake!

"I..umm…was looking for you of course! And when you weren't there…I was thinking a note would be there explaining your absence…that's all." I said quickly, turning to face him with a fake smile, whilst sheepishly scratching the back of my neck. He smiled back and led me into his office, taking a seat behind the desk.

"Well then…what can I do for you?" …Yeah…I hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"Well…I know I'm a bit late..err…a few years late…But I want to enroll in the ninja academy!" I said, faking enthusiasm. Quite honestly, I couldn't care less about becoming a ninja at the moment. Interesting as it may be, I was sort of…in the wrong world…But it was a good lie, all the same.

The hokage arched an eyebrow.

"You want to join the ninja academy? Why…their final test is in a few days!" Pshhh, like I cared.

"Oh..okay then, BAI" I said, already turning around to head out the door.

"Just wait! I might have something to make up for it…" He said, making me freeze up. So much for the innocent white lie…I didn't want ninja training, I wanted to find my friends and get the hell out of here!

Putting back on my fake smile, I turned back and walked to his desk.

"Really? That's great! But, I really don't want to put you through any trouble, Hokage-sama…" I said, hoping he would just forget about it.

"It's no trouble at all! In fact, she's been bugging me to let her train someone anyways." That caught my ear. She..?

"I will arrange for a special jounin to give you private lessons. Her name is Anko, and you can start tomorrow."

…At this point, I kind of just wished I told him I was looking through his crap.

"Oh, by the way lass, what's your name?" I sighed. The name I gave Hayate was as good as any.

"I'm Veiko! Veiko Tsunami! But, my friends call me V!" Sarutobi frowned.

"You're not from this village." Ehehe…heh…heh…fuck.

"Umm…well you see…" DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN. Time to use…depressing fanfiction technique!

"I'm really from a nearby actually…the land of waves" I said, flashing back to the Zabuza saga.

"I only really had a mother and father…the rest of my family lives far away…we went to the land of waves in hopes of prosper, but…Well, it'd not doing so good over there. And then…there was a horrible accident. I had kept telling my parents I wanted to be a ninja, so…They left me at home and went to the Mist Village, to see if they'd accept me in the academy there. However, on their way there, they were attacked by some rogue ninja...unfortunately…They were poisoned and…died before they could return home…" With my AMAZING acting abilities, a made wetness show in my eyes, while looking on the ground, pretending to be terribly distraught.

"A-and…I left…I didn't want to go to the mist village because…I suspect the rogue ninja who killed my parents were from there, so…I came here…Konoha is said to be the strongest hidden village, and Besides the Mist village…I assumed it was closer…" I finished, fake tears threatening to spill over. This is why I got the lead in every play I tried out for. Unfortunately, I don't like plays, so I rarely try out for them.

The hokage, looking extremely sympathetic, nodded understandingly.

"So…I'm assuming you don't have any money…and judging by your clothing, you haven't even begun on the path of the ninja yet…" I nearly cursed at him, but managed to keep my sad face on. Why did people keep picking on what I wore?? I thought I looked pretty damn good!! Stupid ninja…

"Okay. I will look into finding you a place to stay. For now, go to the infirmary to spend the night. A nurse will be expecting you. Also, someone will pick you up tomorrow to begin training." I nearly laughed, had I really tricked the Hokage that easily?

Biting my lip, pretending to hold back tears, I nodded and bowed. "Thank you…Hokage-sama" He nodded and dismissed me from the room. As soon as the doors shut behind me, I rubbed away the fake tears, a dark smirk spreading across my face.

'_Ridiculous…I can't believe he fell for that…But, at least I have a place to stay. Not only that, but I'm going to get training…I'm not exactly all over the idea of wasting time learning stupid jutsu and stuff…But strength is never a bad thing. And who knows, if I develop skills quickly, it might…no…it WILL help me find everyone faster. AND it'll make it a hell of a lot easier to kick that…TV guy's ass…'_

Catching sight of the huge white building that was obviously the infirmary, I started making my way over, realizing I still hadn't gotten any sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: ta-da! Quick update, ne?**

**What can I say…when the first chapter earned a few reviews/faves/subscriptions…I was inspired. Also, I've been wanting to get this story off my chest. In my opinion, the chapter seemed…fast. Hopefully the next one will be better. **

**Anyways, I've only got 2 pairings for sure right now. And those would be DeidaraXOC, and GaaraXOC. Any special ones you guys want? Let me know. Also, any other OC pairings? I think it's pretty obvious which OC's are going to be paired with Gaara and Deidara…but in the mean time, What do you think for the other two? I've got ideas…but I value your opinion more than mine! XD**

**Anyways…Please…click that little button right there! *points down* Review! ;3**

**Thanks to: ****demon of my heart and mind**** and ****Orangesz ****for the reviews! :3**

**That's right…in this story I'm only listing the people who review..so if you want your name on the list, you have to be non-lazy and actually type something MUAHAHAHAHAHAA…Yes…I'm evil. **

**Thanks for reading! ;3**

**~ember-chan**


End file.
